


My Sacrifice

by showurselfelsa (kanshou87)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsa Needs a Hug (Disney), Elsanna Week 2021 (Disney), F/F, Frozen/Hogwarts AU, Gryffindor!Anna, Prompt Day 3: Sacrifice, Snowy Owl!Elsa, Stand Alone, What-if of Fallen Snow, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), fanart by demonfencer, or stuff from Fallen Snow, see if you can spot Disney Easter Eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/showurselfelsa
Summary: Anna discovered the truth about Nix following an attack at Hogwarts
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (unrelated), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Elsanna Week 2021





	My Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cs6ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cs6ice/gifts).



> This one-shot is a ‘what-if’ scene written based on cs6ice’s Frozen HP AU, Fallen Snow (FS) - Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665190. It is written independently of FS and does not follow the same storyline intended by the original author. As such, any similarities with future chapters are purely coincidental. Shout-out to JYN044 for beta-ing this piece. 
> 
> To cs6ice - I hope you like this humble gift of mine. Please continue to inspire others with your stories.  
> To demonfencer - Thank you for your awesome drawings on Fallen Snow that inspired me to write this one-shot. Link to drawing: https://twitter.com/_demonfencer_/status/1345721380201848832?s=20 
> 
> How to read:  
> As the story involves characters travelling back and forth in the timeline, please be guided by the symbols used:  
> //Anna’s past inner thoughts//  
> Anna’s inner thoughts  
> <>
> 
> Disclaimer: HP terminology and references used in this piece is loosely based on what I found on the Internet. So forgive me if I applied some liberties on them.  
> Trigger warning: Physical and verbal abuse, violence

The beast's massive tail lashed out and slammed squarely into Anna's torso. The impact sent her whirling through the air like a high-speed bludger across the desecrated Great Hall. White-hot pain exploded in her shoulder. She grimaced at her disfigured limb, now rendered useless by protruding jagged debris. Blood squelched from the puncture wound, forming tendrils of crimson trickling down her forearm. Her head was a raging tornado, causing her vision to rapidly double with each passing second. Tears filled her bloodshot eyes as she fought to stay conscious. 

_It cannot end here. Not like this._

A deafening roar erupting from the reptilian like bird grabbed her attention—every fibre of Anna's being resonated with the beast's cries, as though she and the animal were a single entity. An onslaught of emotions flooded her system through the fragments of the bond they shared, rivalling the Snallygaster's raging madness.

Pain, shame and guilt - each emotion battled for dominance inside Anna's mind, threatening to drown her sanity. How long had Nix -no- Elsa repressed all of these feelings inside? Tears trickled down her bruised cheeks, a pang of regret washed over her recalling the cruel words she had spoken.

_//Get lost. I never want to see you again.//_

From the corner of her eye, she saw the animal torpeding towards her at lightning speed, curled talons extended, aiming for the kill. 

A ragged whisper escaped Anna's split lips.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa."

She closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. 

A burst of blinding white light enveloped the area, swallowing everything in its path. 

xx

_-Guilt -_

Anna shivered violently. Her arms wrapped around herself, hugging tightly to preserve body heat. Clouds of vapor escaped through her chattering teeth—prickling cold beginning to numb her limbs, evident from tinges of blue forming on her fingertips. 

"Mama?" A meek voice sobbed. 

Anna whipped her head around. A little girl was crouching over an ice sculpture of a woman lying prone on the ground. Judging from her size, she perhaps no more than seven years of age. Anna cautiously approached her, not wanting to scare her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Who are you?"

The red-haired Gryffindor nearly tripped as her hand passed through the little girl's shoulder as if she was transparent. 

_What's going on? I’m not here, am I? I’m just observing. Is this a memory?_

A loud gasp echoed in the background followed by a shocked but stern, reprimanding tone. 

"Iduna!"

The source of the voice turned out to be a man donning a Burgundy coloured robe. A black, M-shaped crest embroidered at the back, suspiciously resembling the Ministry of Magic emblem. The oversized hood hid his identity well, but it did not diminish his intimidating stance. 

Anna's breath caught in her throat at the sight of icy blues when the girl turned around. 

_No, it can't be._

"Elsa, what have you done?" 

“It was an accident.” 

The man's face crumpled at the sight of the ice statue. He dropped onto his knees and shoved the little girl aside. 

She continued explaining, trying to get the man’s attention.

“We were practising. Mama.. she asked me to put more force into the blast… She slipped and got hit.” She pressed the heel of her hands on her forehead. “I tried to reverse the spell but the ice… they won’t stop.” 

The man ignored the girl completely. Trembling hands cradled the sculpture's face, thumb brushing gently along the curve of her cheeks as though she would shatter if he was not careful. 

"Iduna…" The man buried his head at the crook of the frozen woman's neck and wailed in despair. 

"Iduna!" 

"Papa... I didn't mean for it to happen…" 

Anna felt a sudden stinging pain on her cheeks. Her hand rested on the affected area, a similar action mirrored by little Elsa who was utterly shocked. 

The man growled. 

"Murderer." 

Little Elsa flinched. 

"Please, Papa." Shaking little hands clenched on the hem of her father's cloak as little Elsa begged. "I'm sorry, Papa. Please...Argh!" 

Anna's body jolted at excruciating pain on her left arm. Her hand absent-mindedly traced the scorching burn mark, mirroring little Elsa's. Her face paled ashen at the sight of the reddish-yellow glow tip pointing at the girl. She gulped nervously. 

_Did he just try to kill Elsa?_

"Get lost, _monster_. Make sure I don't see you again," the man warned, voice dripping with pure hatred. 

Anna froze. 

With the flick of his wrist, he vanished.

<<This is all my fault. I'm a killer.>>

xx

_-Shame-_

Anna found herself standing in the middle of the Diagon Alley. The place was vibrant with life; wizards and witches from all walks of life meandered down the cobbled street, searching for supplies. Teal eyes frantically scanned the shops as she strolled down the windy path trying to locate something or, rather, someone. By now, Anna was well-aware that she was reliving her friend's memories. She relied on her instincts - the remaining connection she had to Nix - to navigate the streets. It led her to a dark, twisted street at the edge of Diagon Alley. An ominous sign hung at the entrance. It read "Knockturn Alley". Anna had heard many stories about this seedy place but never actually visited it herself. Well, not that she had ever had any motivation to in the first place. 

In contrast to the bustling atmosphere of Diagon Alley, the surroundings in Knockturn Alley were far from a sight for sore eyes. The buildings were crammed together in confined spaces, of which most were severely dilapidated. Grime encrusted windows and rotting woodworks were evidence of prolonged neglect. Anna pressed her hands to her chest, combating the swell of uneasiness forming in her chest as she passed through some shady characters - hooded peddlers, drunk warlocks and poorly dressed hags roaming at every nook and cranny. 

_Why would Elsa be in a place like this?_

A high-pitch scream grabbed her attention. She followed it to a small crowd gathering at a junction. Her vision narrowed to the source of attraction - a snowy owl and a king cobra facing off at the centre of a makeshift battle ring. 

Her heart leapt to her throat. The deep Arctic Blue shining in the snowy owl's was undeniably Nix. Anna's brows furrowed at its tattered and bedraggled feathers; clearly lacking proper care. The agitated owl puffed its chest and barked at its cobra, spreading its wings to intimidate the enemy. The serpent reared its head in response, hissing at its adversary, equally ready to strike back. In the next second, the reptile lunged forward with jaws open wide. As though on cue, the snowy owl sidestepped the attack and took flight. The bird pivoted its body to face down in mid-air before folding its wings to gather momentum. It leveraged on the pull of gravity to accelerate its descent. Sharp talons clawed at the snake's eyes, gouging out its eyeballs. The reptile writhed in pain, blindly spewing its venom in all directions, but it was too slow to strike down the owl. With the precision of an arrow, the bird dived in for the final blow. What it did not expect was for the snake to evade its attack at the last second. Using its body as a lasso, the cobra skillfully coiled itself around its prey, sending both of them crashing to the dusty ground. 

The snowy screeched in agony as the vice grip around its body tightened. It frantically clawed to escape, but its talons could not penetrate its enemy's body. Searing pain erupted on its flank—the cobra's fangs sunk deep into its flesh, clamping down mercilessly on its victim. 

_"No! Elsa!"_

The next thing Anna knew, a thin sheet of ice encased the reptile, freezing it solid seconds after. The snowy owl beat its wings hysterically and shattered the ice figurine in the process. 

The crowd went silent for a brief moment. 

One man shouted, "Bloody hell! The owl has magic! It's cursed!" 

Another spectator chimed in, accusing, "This fight was rigged. I want my money back!" 

Anna's vision hollowed out into nothingness. A large metal door materialised in front of her. Something about it compelled her to approach it yet at the same time made her recoil. 

_No, there must be a reason why this door is here. I need to do this._

Mustering all the courage she had left, Anna eased open the door latch revealing a pathway into a dark cellar. The floorboard groaned in protest under her weight as she descended a flight of stairs. Clouds of dust floating in the air made her eyes watered in irritation. Her eyes strained inside the almost pitch black basement, trying to make out what was ahead of her. Filtered light peeking through tiny gaps on the dank ceiling above offered some respite but it was not enough to provide her with a clear vision. 

A few clumps of blood-stained feathers lying on the dusty wooden splintered floorboard caught her attention. Upon closer inspection, Anna realised they looked eerily familiar to her - brilliant, snow-white feathers sporadically tipped with black and yellow resembled Nix's plumages. A foul, acrid stench of copper began to overpower the lingering damp and musty smell as she ventured deeper into the bowels of the cellar. 

Suddenly, a faint noise pierced through the dead silence. Curiosity pushed Anna to follow it diligently, leading her to an unpleasant scene. No, unpleasant was an understatement - it was downright abhorrent. The Gryffindor pressed her palm against her mouth, gagging from the nausea building at the back of her throat. Anna's face paled at the sight of a shivering teenager kneeling on the floor. Anna gasped at the bundle of angry marks crisscrossing her back, exposed by torn fabric clinging onto her small frame. Her hands were handcuffed together and linked to an anchor that was bolted to the floor. The chain's length offered minimal movement - she only had enough liberty to tilt her body a little to relieve some tension from the restraints. Blood boiled inside Anna at the girl's appalling treatment. 

_What kind of monster did this to you?_

Crisp, authoritative footsteps that followed shortly answered Anna's question. A short man spotting a pale grey moustache under his considerable pointing noise emerged from the darkness. His lips pursed into a thin line, dissatisfaction etched on his sullen face. Teal eyes traced nervously at the braided leather resting in the man's hand, its narrow tip sweeping precariously on the floor. No doubt it was the instrument that was responsible for the damage done. 

"You've been a bad girl, Elsa." Anna hitched at the mention of her friend's name. "You left me no choice but to remind you how to be good." Her eyes turned saucer wide when the man uncoiled his whip. Acting on instinct, she lunged forward using her body to shield her friend from the incoming assault. It was fruitless. The whip passed through her and hit...

Anna's body jolted at the searing contact - mirrored by Elsa's reaction. Blood ran down the blonde's broken skin as the leather rained mercilessly on her back. 

"Never..." 

_*Crack!*_

"...ever..." 

_*Crack!*_

"...use…"

_*Crack!*_

"...magic..." 

_*Crack!*_

"...in a match…"

_*Crack!*_

Elsa's screams in the background pierced into the depths of Anna's consciousness, coupled with the endless waves of excruciating pain. Anguish filled her heart as she watched her friend's suffering. Desperate fingers clawed on the blonde's shoulders, curling her body against Elsa's to protect her but Anna just ended up hugging herself with each attempt; her limbs passed through the blonde like she was a phantom. 

_Oh, Merlin, please... Please, let it stop. At least let Elsa pass out._

Unfortunately, she was not granted such a privilege. 

It felt like forever when the torture finally ended. And by then, Elsa's back was a bloody mess, covered in cuts and welts. Revulsion curdled in Anna's stomach when the man ran his fingers through her sweat-covered locks, stroking her head gently in mocking comfort. 

"I'm doing this for your own good, Elsa. Not everyone is kind enough to receive a _monster_ with open arms." The blonde tense at the word. "Who knows what would happen if I ran out of patience…" His lips curved upwards at a faint whisper. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I promise I will be good. I will control my magic next time."

"I'm sure you will," he retorted sardonically. He threw a handful of dead rats in front of Elsa. 

"Eat and heal fast. I expect you to be ready for the next match." 

Elsa eyed on the unsavoury meal in front of her with wariness, tears pooled in her eyes again. She was too weak to change into her owl form, given her current state. Even if she could, the magic on her cuffs would prevent her from doing so. 

"But sir...I can't.."

A swift slap whipped her head to the side. 

"You only get to demand things when you earn it, Snowflake."

The door slammed with a tone of finality. 

Anna retched watching Elsa reluctantly sink her teeth into the lifeless animal, devouring it like a starved beast. She could feel the blonde struggling to swallow the putrid flesh down her scorched throat. It sickened Anna to the core that Elsa was forced to eat raw meat for nourishment. Clearly, her captor gave no heed to the festering wound she had gotten from the fight earlier. 

Anna’s heart broke into pieces upon hearing the blonde's self-incriminating thoughts echo in her head. 

<<I deserve this. No one will love a monster like me.>> Elsa’s thoughts sprouted in Anna’s mind. 

Anna crumpled on the floor. Hot tears wet her cheeks. She fell into a silent prayer, wishing she could materialise before the battered blonde and gave the much-needed comfort that she needed. 

_No, Elsa... What he said is false. You deserve to be loved. So, so much..._

Bone-deep exhaustion washed over Anna as she cried. A cloud of welcoming darkness seeped into her consciousness, taking her away from this painful discovery. 

xx

_-Pain-_

Claw-like shadows kissed Anna's face when she came to. Clusters of sprawling branches hovered above her, forming a dark canopy over the moss-laden undergrowth despite having stripped bare of leaves. Her nose scrunched at a distasteful tang of decay wafting in the air. Bewailing sounds ghosted through sentry-like trees, adding to the already spine-chilling atmosphere. She quickly sought refuge in a nearby tree, curling her body in between the curve of a contorted trunk. The last thing she wanted was to be one of the forest inhabitants' meals, whatever it was. 

Her attention shifted to a silhouette emerging from a dense thicket. The dim surroundings shrouded its identity; from what she could see was an animal of some sort. She stilled for a moment when it lifted its head and stared at her. Her instincts were screaming, asking her to bolt that instant, but her feet froze completely. She squeezed her eyes, waiting for the beast to pounce on her. To her surprise, it went through her as if she was not there. 

Anna smacked her forehead. 

_Right, I am not physically on this plane._

She trailed the mysterious creature until she reached an open clearing and it vanished into thin air. Eyes scanned around for the said thing, but she spotted a man instead. He was a lanky guy, standing about six foot five at full height. He wore a maroon coat over his purple top, finely complemented by a tall black hat and white dress shoes. With a flick of his wrist, the illusion shimmered away, revealing the familiar background of woodland and a person whom Anna recognised immediately - Elsa. Her uniform was in a shabby state, caked by mud and dirt and torn at the sleeves. The blonde tensed when she noticed the stranger's presence. 

She stammered, "How..how did you break my barrier?"

The man flashed a coy smile. 

"I have my secrets. More importantly, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" 

"Leave me alone, please," the blonde pleaded, buried her head deeper into her folded knees.

"Well, I can't just leave my fellow kin alone when they are in distress, can I?"

Elsa lifted her head and sniffled. 

"Kin?"

The man closed the distance, offering his hand to the shy blonde.

"Yes, my dear. I am an Animagus, just like you."

His smile widened, projecting a set of enlarged canines nestled in between a row of razor-sharp teeth. His gold pupils were fully blown, eyes sockets hollowed in to accommodate his bulging eyes. Black cropped hair turned silver-grey, its length elongated like branches of a willow tree. The man bent forward, arching his body to support additional weight protruding from his back and flanks. A long, bushy tail emerged between his legs, swishing sideway enthusiastically completing his transformation. 

Elsa swallowed thickly. 

"You're..a wolf."

"Yes, that is my animal form." 

"You can talk..? How?" 

"You are not the only one who was born with this ability." 

Elsa's face fell. 

"I didn't mean to offend you, Sir."

The wolf shook its head. 

"Oh no, please do not apologise. You erred because you didn't know the truth."

He wagged his tail, forming a pinkish cloud in the air. Animated images appeared as he explained. 

"The magic that flows in our veins is a gift, not a curse as they claim. Our lineage originated from primordial sorcerers called the Ancients, I daresay surpassing the oldest wizard bloodline. As such, we inherit the most powerful source of magic that ever existed." 

The cloud turned crimson. 

"When the wizarding community discovered our potential, they branded our kind as harbingers of death. Over the centuries, the Ministry of Magic has called for the mass eradication of our kind, erasing everything related to our existence." 

Elsa's brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Does that mean my parents were Ancients?"

"No. Our powers are unique and cannot be inherited. It is gifted to those that the Divine deem worthy. And you, Elsa, are one of them."

"How do you know my name?"

The wolf tapped his paw on its temple. 

"I'm a telepath, remember?" 

Elsa blushed, feeling silly at her query. A thought ran through her mind. 

"Can you bring me to other Ancients as well? I'm very keen to meet them."

The wolf averted his gaze, ears pulled behind as it let out a soft whimper. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, darling. There were only a handful of us left after the Cleansing, and I'm afraid I haven't met the others since." 

"Oh, I see.." she replied, eyes downcast. 

The animal cleared its throat. 

"But what I can do is I can bring you to visit my hideout, to which I haven't returned to in aeons." 

"Why?" 

The wolf pointed titled its head upwards. As Elsa looked closer, she noticed a band encasing the column of its neck. She tried to touch it, but her fingers passed through, as though it was transparent. 

"This wretched collar has bound me to this forest for decades. Every time I try to step out of the forest, I will be teleported back here," he elaborated. 

She cocked her head. 

"Is there any other way? 

The wolf's eyes lit up. 

"Actually, there is…" 

The animal rested its paw on her hand. 

"You are gifted with the strongest forms of Ancient magic. Let me tap into that power to set myself free." 

Elsa pulled back at an instant, shaking her head frantically. 

"No, I can't. It's too dangerous. I..."

A choked sob escaped her lips as haunting images played in her mind - his father's seething gaze when he found his frozen wife; mangled body parts strewn across the fighting ring and disgusted looks on her comrades' face - especially Anna's - when they discovered her secret. Elsa blinked back tears and hugged herself tightly. 

<<I destroy everything I touch. I don't deserve to live.>>

If Anna's heart was not broken before, now it was shattered beyond salvation. 

The animal's paw touched her face, this time morphing into delicate fingers. 

"Do not fret, my dear. Old Fallicier here is no ordinary wizard. My mind force will be able to rein in your powers." 

Elsa shook her head. "I will hurt you." 

<<Like I did to her.>>

"No, you won't," he emphasised, his grasp tightened around Elsa's. The man lowered his head, so his gaze met hers. "Hey, hey. Everything's going to be okay." 

The blonde sniffled, "How can you say that?"

"Long before I was held prisoner here, I was a free wizard just like you. I know how it feels to be an outcast, betrayed and shunned by the people you trust." Elsa flinched at the ugly truth. "The world may continue to oppress us, but they will never win if we stand together." 

"I don't know…"

Golden orbs met her Arctic blue ones.

He sighed, "Elsa, aren't you sick of how you are treated? Don't you want to break free of these invisible shackles for once and show the world who you truly are?"

"I…" 

Elsa struggled for a reply, her free hand clenched on her chest. Tears pricked her eyes, remembering Anna's words. 

_//Get lost. I never want to see you again.//_

<<Anna doesn't want me. Maybe I should take a chance with him.>>

_No, Elsa! No! NO!_

Anna cried and screamed at the top of her lungs, begging her friend to stop. She threw a few punches and kicks at the man, each movement laden with desperation. Tears of frustration leaked down her cheeks as her blows proved to be useless projectiles. She repeated her actions until she was drained of her energy, resulting in her collapsing into a heap of sobbing mess on the cold forest floor. 

A blood-curdling screech erupted from Elsa's throat as she accepted the male Animagus's offer. Twin light beams shot out from her eye sockets; purplish flame engulfing her body. Anna could hear bones cracking under pressure from Elsa's burgeoning frame. Her friend's head took the shape of a giant eagle attached to a long neck and a lengthened reptilian tail. Her arms and hands morphed into a pair of intimidating behemoth wings, cuspate spikes tipped at its primaries. Anna could no longer sense her friend in the creature - the circulate ice blue pupils were now blazing crimson. Resting on the nape of Elsa's shapeshifted form was Fallicier, cackling maniacally at his accomplishment - the enchanted collar around his neck had disappeared. Anna bristled as the man caressed Elsa's down feathers to distract her while he looped a magical rein over her beak. 

"Good job, my pet. It's time to get back what is due." 

_Oh no, what have I done?_

The last thing she remembered was the majestic bird lifting off, shooting up into the clouded sky.

xx Present state xx

It took a few seconds for Anna to return to reality. Her mind was still reeling after undergoing an arduous journey into Elsa's past. Pangs of deep remorse filled Anna's bruised heart, recollecting all the awful memories she had experienced. Professor Scathach had been right all along - she was just a stupid carefree girl who cared nought for well being of others. 

How many times had she reinforced all the negative beliefs of Elsa with her careless words? 

How many times had her condescending actions demoralised her to the point where Elsa completely lost all confidence in herself? 

Anna grimaced at the afterthought. She was no better than the people who had hurt Elsa. Her selfishness had cost her the blond’s friendship, and now, she was about to lose her best friend forever. 

"Cat caught your tongue, little girl?" 

Anna let out a painful cry when the reptilian beast's clawed feet tightened around her body. She could feel her bones fracturing under the sudden pressure.

Facilier sneered, "What happened to all the bravado you displayed earlier?" 

"You are not going to get away with this," Anna spat, staring daggers at the man. 

The Animagus rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Funny. I think I already have." He tapped on Elsa's wings. "Finish her and burn this place into ashes." 

All the images of her friend's suffering came playing in her mind. Anna might not have been able to save Elsa from her past, but she would die trying to protect her future. She leaned her forehead on the crook of the beast's talons and closed her eyes. The Gryffindor let her consciousness drift, mentality searching for the invisible entrails of their bond inside the recesses of Elsa's mind. For once, she was grateful for Professor Scathach's persistence to make her learn _Legilimency_ towards the end of her semester under the pretext of better protection against the then stray Dementors. And now the skill was proving to be tremendously useful. 

A phantom plumage materialised before her. Anna seized it without a second thought, uttering _Legilimens_ under her breath. The spell sent her consciousness into a spiralling vortex before her projected avatar landed in a void shrouded by thick most. Her head swam from momentary whiplash, but she quickly recovered from it. She closed her eyes and called out.

_Elsa, where are you?_

The mysterious fog slowly dissipated, revealing a sobbing girl, lying foetal on the groundless surface. 

"Elsa!" 

Her friend did not respond to her call. Anna chewed her lips, frustrated at the blonde's despondency. Her Arctic blue eyes were half-opened and glazed over, as though she was under a spell. Elsa's fingers clutched around her forearms, folded legs pressed tightly against her chest. Anna took a few cautious steps, not wanting to startle the blonde.

"Please stay away! I am a cursed monster." 

<<I killed my mother. I murdered innocents.>>

"No, you are not!" 

Terrible pangs of guilt lanced through her as Elsa flinched. Anna pinched the bridge of her nose, chastising herself at her sudden outburst towards the frightened girl. 

_Rein your anger in, Anna. She's freaking out right now._

Ignoring a thin sheet of ice spreading on the ground, Anna dropped on her knees and tentatively rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. Hope blossomed in her chest as she could feel Elsa - she was not an illustration like the Elsas Anna encountered had in her past memories. Fuzzy warmth radiated underneath her touch, toppling the chilling air around her. 

Encouraged by this development, Anna pushed on. 

"Elsa," she called, gentle fingers parting the other's bangs. Warm hands cupped her face, thumbing moisture away from her cheeks.

"Hey, look at me," Anna tried again, this time firm with resolution. She beamed with delight when weary blue eyes gradually met hers. She held her gaze as she spoke, "Elsa, you are the strongest and bravest girl I met, and you deserve all the love in the world."

Elsa shook her head vigorously. 

"No, I don't. I'm a weakling who only hurts people that I care about." 

<< I'm also the reason you left>>

Her inner voice echoed Elsa' unspoken message. 

Panic flashed in Elsa's eyes for a moment when Anna pulled her to her chest. She struggled to wriggle her way out, but Anna would not have it. She enveloped her friend in a bone-crushing hug. She began stroking the back of Elsa's head like countless times she did with Nix, whispering reassuring words in her ears. 

"Elsa, I am right here with you now. I'm not afraid."

Anna scoffed mentally at the irony of those words. It was the same thing she told Elsa back when the blonde had had her panic attack in her owl form. Regretfully, fear was the primary reason that drove Anna to cast Elsa away after discovering her true identity.

<<No, you're going to leave me eventually. Just like everyone else.>>

Elsa's inner thoughts stabbed Anna's heart. And she could not blame her. Words meant nothing at this point. Her friend had lived a life full of deceptive lies and broken promises. It was no surprise that Elsa did not trust her after she had blatantly rejected her. And if Anna wanted Elsa to believe, she would need to convince her in the only way she knew she could. 

Anna dipped her head unexpectedly and captured the blonde's lips with hers. Like open floodgates, she channelled the torrent of her pent-up feelings into the kiss. Her heart skipped a beat when Elsa froze. Fear constricted her airways, second-guessing her move. 

Had she been wrong about Elsa?

All Anna's doubts disappeared when Elsa reciprocated with equal fervour - the blonde's shy and timid demeanour overcame as she kissed back eagerly. She could feel Elsa's powerful emotions washing over her psyche like crashing waves against the shore; so raw and pure that they brought tears to her eyes. The Gryffindor was elated. Many times in her wildest fantasies, she had desired to experience this intimate moment, only to be crushed by the rocks of reality when she roused from her slumber. 

"I love you, Elsa."

_And please forgive me._

Blotches of crimson blood splattered across the virgin surface. 

xx

Red-rimmed eyes blinked. 

_Ah, it was the time of the year again._

Tired Arctic orbs strayed to the window, searching for something. Anything to distract her from this aching emptiness inside her heart. Large pillows of tar-black clouds began to form in the once brilliant blue sky, casting gloomy shadows on the school grounds. A heavy downpour followed suit, adding to the already morose mood. A melancholy gaze glued to the drenched windows. 

_Did the sky cry the day she went away?_

A soft knock on the door shook Elsa out of her musings. 

Cassandra peered inside and called out to her friend.

"Hey, Elsa you coming?" 

A thick silence hung in the air. 

Cassandra bit her lower lip, looking conflicted. She knew how sensitive her friend was when it came to mentioning _that person's_ name, today in particular. "Elsa," she spoke, one hand clutching nervously on her other forearm. "I understand if you need more time. Maybe Raps and I can go first, and we will meet you there..."

"I'm fine, Cass," Elsa snapped. Her cheeks flustered instantly, mortified at her rude behaviour. She shot her friend an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled-for." 

Cassandra gave her a sympathetic look. "It's alright. I understand." 

Elsa took a deep breath, composing herself. Her attention diverted to the silver metal band lying on her desk. 

_You need to be brave for her, just like what she did for you._

"Let's go." 

The trip to the Great Lake felt like running the gauntlet for Elsa. Two years had passed since Facillier's assault in Hogwarts, and yet it felt like the incident had just happened yesterday. It had taken almost a year and half for Elsa to recover; the Headmaster was kind enough to allow her to defer her final year until she was ready. Thanks to her support the blonde has restarted her final semester. A framed newspaper clipping with the headline that read - _Hogwarts Student Defeats Mysterious Attacker -_ caught the blonde's eye. She gestured to Cassandra and Rapunzel to go ahead; not wanting to delay them with her newfound distraction. Elsa also did not want to be the third wheel to her friends' conversation. 

Elsa touched the frame, reminiscing about the events of that fateful day. Naturally, she had no affinity towards violence, but what transpired on that day had changed her forever. Watching Anna's corpse being swallowed by a sea of fiery waves was too much for Elsa's fragile heart to bear. Pure hatred poisoned her mind, driving Snallygaster Elsa to kill the person responsible for her friend's death. With sheer willpower, she broke free of her captor's mind control and mauled him with her monstrous beak. She could not remember anything after that except for waking up in the infirmary, feeling weak and sore. 

Elsa had regained her body and freedom at the expense of Anna's life, yet she was heavily burdened by her loss. Life without Anna was nothing but a blur. No matter how much she threw herself into her studies and extracurricular activities, the distraction was never enough to fill the gaping hole in her heart. At times when the weight of memories was too much for her to bear, Elsa would isolate herself at the Astronomy Tower. She would gaze at the moon and pretend that Anna was beside her, stroking her feathers as they spoke of nothing. At other times, an ice blade would appear in her hand, tempted to end her misery, but she never mustered enough courage to follow through. _I want you to live_ , Anna had told her. Her friend had given up her life so that she could live. Suicide would dishonour her last wish. 

She buried her head into her palms and sobbed. 

"Anna…" 

"Ahem.." 

Elsa jolted at the sudden sound. She whipped her head around to find Professor Scathach standing behind her. The blonde quickly wiped her tears away and straightened herself; she knew how particular the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was on students' appearance. 

"I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't notice you were here."

"It's alright, Elsa. I was searching for you. Here," She handed a sealed envelope to Elsa. "I believe this belongs to you."

_What business does the DADA teacher have with me?_ As far as Elsa was aware, the woman hated her guts. 

Confusion etched on her face after she flipped the envelope. 

"I don't understand, Professor. How is this mine?" 

The woman huffed, "Just open it." 

Her heart raced as she unsealed the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper slotted inside a gold metal band. She unfolded it, revealing a short note. It read: 

_-Meet me at the Owlery. You know where to find me.-_

She took the band in between her thumb and forefinger, inspecting it closely. A sudden realisation struck her. 

_No, it can't be…_

She shot the Professor a look. 

"Consider this my payment for an overdue debt." The Professor said as she waltzed away, waving her hand nonchalantly in the air. “Good luck!”

xx

Twenty pairs of annoyed eyes stared daggers at the uninvited guest. The birds were not amused by the antics of the Owlery's new visitor - a snowy owl named Elsa. It swooped in from the wrong entrance, scaring the bejesus out of some owls that were exiting the aviary. She lost control of flight and crash-landed into a heap of dried straws like a clumsy newborn owlet learning how to fly. 

In a blink of an eye, Elsa morphed back into her human form, holding the golden band in her palm. 

"Anna! I’m here." 

Elsa yelped indignantly when a flash of brown zoomed past her. Panic bubbled in her chest after noticing that the band had disappeared. 

A familiar voice echoed in her head, almost smirking. 

_ << You are quite slow for an owl. >> _

Her eyes teared up, a lump forming in her throat. That voice…There was no mistake about it. She had been projecting it in her head endless times, until the point Elsa was sure that she might have lost her mind. 

_Please let this be real._

She turned around and saw a Great horned owl resting on a wooden perch; the missing golden band held firmly in its beak. Auburn-yellow feathers coated the bird's body; its wheat colour belly resembled her friend's complexion. She swore that the owl winked at her.

"Anna? Is that you?"

The bird hooted in response and took flight. It circled above Elsa a few times before transfiguring back into a girl. A sob caught at her throat at the sight of familiar twin pigtails and speckled freckles. Irrational fear bubbled inside her telling her that the girl would disappear if the blonde attempted to get closer, like the many dreams she’d had. But all was forgotten when the Gryffindor extended her hands, gesturing Elsa to step forward. The blonde did not waste one second; Elsa lunged herself into her friend's embrace, seeping in the warmth that she missed dearly. 

"I...I don't understand. I watched you...die." 

The last word left a bitter taste in Elsa’s mouth. Anna gave her a sad smile. 

“I don’t understand it myself. I remember wandering in a void, not knowing where to go and suddenly there was this mysterious force preventing me from moving forward. Next thing I know I was flying in the air, holding this...” She shoved one hand into her pocket and fished out an item. 

Elsa exclaimed. "It’s the ice rose that I made for you!" 

Anna nodded. "Yes, I suspect this thing preserved my existence even though my body was destroyed. I think your magic turned the bond we have and revived me. Somehow, it channels your Animagus abilities to me," She placed the sculptured flower into Elsa’s palm and brushed her bangs. "It was thanks to you, Elsa. Your gift and magic made something so impossible possible." Anna’s hands clasped Elsa’s in hers, planting a soft kiss to her cheek. 

"Elsa, you saved me." 

The blonde’s heart bursted at that recognition. Tears rimming her eyes had started to overflow, making its way down her alabaster cheeks. 

“I can’t believe it. For once, my magic did something good.” 

Anna leaned in until their foreheads touched. 

"Yes, you will continue to do good with it. I believe in you."

“Thank you…” 

Soft lips met in a languid kiss, locking themselves in the moment. Both girls broke away when their breath ran out, but their eyes never left each other. 

“Let us go and surprise our friends, shall we?” 

“Ok. I will race ya!” Elsa teased, hands morphed into wings. 

Anna huffed, “That’s not fair. I’m still new at this. Hey, hey, wait for me!” 

Both owls soared into the sky and disappeared into the setting horizon. 

> “When you are with me, I'm free,
> 
> I'm careless, I believe,
> 
> Above all the others we'll fly,
> 
> This brings tears to my eyes,
> 
> My sacrifice.” - Creed

THE END. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one-shot. Please share your thoughts in the comment box below. :)


End file.
